User talk:MichaelEarl
Little Muppet Monsters Could you shed a little light on Little Muppet Monsters? Such as what the last 3 episodes were titled? --TenCents 00:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Is This Leslie Mostly? Long ago at Talk: The Sesame Street Dictionary, there is a question about a character who none of us could identify. A picture was uploaded there, and I started wondering, do you recall if this character is Leslie Mostly? --Minor muppetz 03:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) YouTube Links Hi Michael! There was a small problem in linking to the YouTube links that were put up, but I made a few minor tweaks so now they're working. I particularly liked the "Jingle Bells" video. Here's a quick tip when putting up a YouTube link, lose the slash ("/") between the URL and the title ("Live at the Ivar", etc.), and just leave a space between the two. --Dave Splurge 00:28, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you!MichaelEarl 05:07, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Bill Myer and Peter Baird Hi Michael: I'm curious about the pages you created for Bill Myer and Peter Baird. It looks like IMDB says that Baird was an uncredited puppeteer on Muppets Take Manhattan, but I can't tell what Myer's connection to the Muppets is at all. What's up with those pages? -- Danny (talk) 21:40, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Bill Myer was a puppeteer long ago, and worked on the Muppets Take Manhattan as a background puppeteer. He has gone on to be one of the top Make-up artists in Hollywood. Trivia: We were roommates in 1986 when we both moved out to LA seperately from back east and reconnected having met on Muppets Take Manhattan. :As for Peter Baird, he was the only son of the lengendary puppetry pioneer Bil Baird who took over his father's work after he died in the 80s. Jim Henson greatly admired Bil Baird, Peter's dad, and thus gave him a job on Muppets Take Manhattan. Peter lived in his famous father's shadow, but was a talented puppeteer in his own right and devoted to the art form his father helped pioneer. In a way, Bil Baird begat Jim Henson, as well as Peter. -- MichaelEarl 00:07, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, that's helpful, thanks. I put category tags on those pages. -- Danny (talk) 00:19, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :::I was just looking at those pages, and noticed that they both had the same group photo. Which one is Peter Baird, and which is Bill Meyer? I recognize you and Richard Hunt in that picture. --Minor muppetz 22:36, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Michael, the caption lists who is who, from left to right, so Baird's the one on the far left. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:25, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, I didn't see a caption on the page. So I clicked on edit and saw what was supposed to be captioned. --Minor muppetz 02:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Mr. Mom Hi Michael -- I noticed that you added Mr. Mom to you list of appearances as Snuffy from archive footage on Michael Keaton's TV. Could you have been thinking of another Michael Keaton movie, or perhaps the scenes were cut from the final film? I just watched the movie again, and I didn't see it. —Scott (talk) 23:04, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :The bb/snuffy piece was not a close up of the TV. It was used to indicate Sesame Street was on the TV in the BG and the audio is very soft in the mix. I still get residual checks for Mr. Mom. MichaelEarl 15:59, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::Scott- ::So funny that you mentioned Mr. Mom cause I checked the SAG residuals online site today and saw this: ::Wednesday, June 27, 2007 ::Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Inc. Gross Amount Status ::TO: Michael Earl Davis $10.16 Mailed 06/29/2007 ::Production/Episode Market Gross Amount ::Mr. Mom Free TV $8.76 ::Mr. Mom Pay TV $0.04 ::Mr. Mom Video/DVD $1.36 ::Yay! I can now take that vacation I've been planning! :-) -- MichaelEarl 00:20, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, I had no idea performers would get residuals for something like that. Mr. Mom was a favorite of mine in the 80s, so when I read your page and saw that there was a reference to Sesame Street, I rented it for the first time in years. I'll have to go through it again to spot the Snuffy audio. It must be very faint in the background because I missed it! —Scott (talk) 00:34, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Leslie Mostly I saw that you recently added pages for Leslie Mostly and The Leslie Mostly Show. I've never heard of this character or this sketch before. Do you remember any more about either besides what was mentioned? Do you happen to have any pictures of the character (I don't know what she looked like, but I keep picturing her to be made from the Orange Gold Anything Muppet)? Also, it's said on her page that she was based on Sally Jessy Raphael, but I was looking at a page on Sally Jesse Raphael on Wikipedia, and according to that site she first had a radio call-in sho in 1981, and her national talk show debuted in 1983, and your page says that you performed on Sesame Street from 1978-1981. Could you have mistaken her for a different celebrity? --Minor muppetz 00:40, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :She was an Anything Muppet, I don't recall which one. I have one of the spots on videotape in storage. You may be right about the Sally Jessy time-line. Perhaps it was just a talk show spoof.MichaelEarl 00:02, 13 June 2007 (UTC) cduniverse Hi Michael, sorry to revert your most recent edit, but as a policy, we don't allow commercial links on the wiki. Just so you know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 00:19, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Scott - No problem. Thanks for posting the photo. :-)MichaelEarl 00:03, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::My pleasure... it's a great picture! —Scott (talk) 00:11, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Sesame Muppet Band Photo Danny/Scott - Wondering if you could use the Sesame Street photo I sent you on my page under the Muppeteer Credits, and move the shot of me with shark down to the "Other Puppetry Credits." Thanks.MichaelEarl 18:18, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Unknown Performers Here is a category that you might want to look at: Unknown Performer. Maybe you performed some of the characters listed in this category, or maybe you would know who performed some of the caracters. --Minor muppetz 03:43, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Jane Gootnick would know a lot of these character's history. The Count's BATS were performed by various muppeteers over the years, sometimes whoever had a free pair of hands that hour.MichaelEarl 15:11, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Jane worked mostly on Sesame Street Muppets. Bonnie Erickson would know more history of The Muppet Show puppets. MichaelEarl 15:52, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi Michael. I removed Bonnie's email for privacy purposes. She's been here on the wiki, so folks can contact her that way. —Scott (talk) 16:01, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia links Hi Michael: I have another tip for you. Here's how to add links to Wikipedia: you put the link in double brackets, in the form Wikipedia:Article name, and then put a "pipe" and the name that you want the link to say. So if you want to link to the Wikipedia page on Children's Fairyland, you write: Children's Fairyland. On the wiki page, that'll look like this: Children's Fairyland. -- Danny (talk) 00:11, 5 June 2007 (UTC) new pages Hi Michael: I just wanted to let you know that I deleted the University of Hawaii page as it's not really relevant to Muppet Wiki. I also deleted Muppet Wildlife PSA's as we already have National Wildlife Federation. —Scott (talk) 22:04, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Also, here's a helpful tip for talk pages: entering four tildes ~~~~ at the end of your posts will sign your name and a time stamp. —Scott (talk) 22:06, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Scott, Thanks. I'm really enjoying going through my files (and memory lane) and seeing what can be added to your wonderful site. keep up the good work! -- MichaelEarl 22:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :::It's been a pleasure having you here! —Scott (talk) 22:57, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Edits Hi Michael: I edited your page a bit tonight. There were some parts of it that felt like a press release, and we're trying for a more neutral tone. We also try to keep the focus on the Muppets. It's good to have some information about the other work that you've done, but as far as credits and accomplishments go, our focus is Muppets first, and then everything else is background info. -- Danny (talk) 01:40, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :By the way, the picture that you uploaded of Jon Stone is unbelievably cool -- I added it to the Jon Stone page. -- Danny (talk) 12:05, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for editing it. Looks good. Can you use the photo I sent you of me and Jerry somewhere? -- User:MichaelEarl 4 June 2007 ::: Yeah, we'd love to use it; it's a great photo! Do you remember the name of the characters, or the song? -- Danny (talk) 18:41, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't remember the song. It was one of dozens of inserts we did that year. I think it's cool that Karen Prell took the photo. :-) She also took the one of snuffy and Jon. -- User:MichaelEarl 13:44, June 4, 2007 Top Picture on Page Hi Michael! I just wanted to say that the picture with you in the white suit and the "hand puppet" with sunglasses is really cool. Is that a picture you use as a headshot/publicity shot, or is there anything additional to you in the suit, such as a role you played on TV or something? --David Splurge 00:09, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Karen Prell took a few photos of me back then, but none IN the puppet. :-( -- User:MichaelEarl 4 June 2007 The Muppets 20th Anniversary Special The bio on your article page says that you performed in "The Muppets 20th Anniversary Special", but there was no such special. Do you know if the bio (which initially came from the nternet Movie Database) meant The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years? I figured that's what it meant, but thought I'd ask you just in case. I'd be surprised if there was an unproduced 20th anniversary special for The Muppets, especially since it would have been broadcast in 1975, a year before The Muppet Show began, and three years before you joined The Jim Henson Company. --Minor muppetz 19:40, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Should read Sesame Street 20th Anniversary Special. -- User:MichaelEarl 12:19, June 3, 2007 ::Yeah, but "Sesame Street 20th Anniversary Special" (which is actually titled Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting) was also listed, in addition to "Muppets 20th Anniversary Special". I am surprised to see that you performed in that special, since you weren't credited and the special was produced years after you stopped performing on Sesame Street (though I am aware that you did continue to perform in Henson productions after you stopped performing on Sesame Street). --Minor muppetz 23:53, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Slimey the Worm Hi, thanks for the additional credits for Slimey! I never knew who performed him before Marty Robinson. Just so you know, we use the Performer templates that appear in the top right of the page for the main and/or current performer. Lots of characters have a colorful casting history, so we set up a special section in those cases. Anything else you can add about Slimey's early years would be great. Thanks again! —Scott (talk) 19:16, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Do you happen to know why Jerry Nelson stopped performing Slimey? --Minor muppetz 19:34, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Not sure. I just inherited his characters. I was 19 years old and not aware of whatever politics or biz decisions that may have been happening at that time. ::Did you take over the role of Slimey as soon as you joined, or did Jerry Nelson perform Slimey for awhile before you got the role? --Minor muppetz 01:40, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, Michael! Welcome to Muppet Wiki; it's great to have you add to the page! -- Danny (talk) 00:11, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :It's cool seeing all the information you're adding. Do you have a better picture of yourself that we could use for your page? The one that we have is small and crummy. If you've got a better one, you can click "Upload file" over on the left navigation bar, and upload it to the wiki. Let me know if I can help you with anything... -- Danny (talk) 16:45, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :::Hi Danny, :::Thanks for the encouragement to update your cool site. I've uploaded 3 pics. Use as you wish. Just be sure to crop out the boy if you use the pic of me and him with shark puppet. :::Thanks! --Michael Earl ::::Those are cool; I like the sunglasses one! Very nice looking. -- Danny (talk) 22:19, 1 June 2007 (UTC)